dream_league_soccerfandomcom-20200215-history
Commentary
Commentary urdu General Match start: "Well the players can't complain about the atmosphere. It is absolutely buzzing here. Next 90 minutes should be captivating." "And there we have it. Fantastic performance from this side, as they book themselves the next stage in the competition." "And the crowd are well behind their team now they've got their goal, we're back underway" "Well it's becoming a little embarrassing for the opposition here, yet another goal for this brilliant player." Goal "What a fantastic goal, it means a lot to the player, should give him the confidence to grab more." "Simply no messing about there - clean finish" "Now that really was a great volley" "And this is a world class finish" "What a great headed goal!" "What a finish" "And its in off the woodwork!" “And that, is a fantastic goal” “His teammates swarm him, and rightly so, great stuff!” “He was a long way out, but it made little difference” “And he struck it so sweetly, amazing goal!” “He met it with true conviction, deadly finish!” “A marvellous goal to watch, and a great finish at the end of it” "What a great headed goal!" "This one will be a joy to look back on. Smashed into the top corner!" "Oh my word what a finish" "Oh he scored he made it look so easy!" "Great finish!" "Wonderful team play" "And it's in!" "And he scored!" "Well struck, what a goal!" "Fantastic skill to perfectly time the volley" "Oh pick that one out, rocketed into the top corner!" "And it's hard into the bottom corner!" "Top class finish there!" "That's a fantastic goal!" "Oh, what a goal!" "Now that's class, a wonderful finish!" "What a free kick, great goal!" "And it's in - the wall could only watch!" Own goal “Ohoh he’s put it into his own net, oh what a shame.” “Oh he won’t want to see that one again!" “Got to feel sorry for the player, its every player’s worst nightmare, to put the ball into your own net” “Got to feel sorry for the player there." “He can’t quite believe it nor can his teammates, he’s put it in his own net!” “It’s an own goal, what was he doing?!” Pass "Good ball" Long pass: “Long ball then” “Sends it forward" "Hoisted upfield now" “He’s knocked it long” "And that’s lofted up field” “Sends it long" GK Pass: "Good distribution from the keeper there" "He chooses to throw this one out" "Played short by the keeper there" "Keeper opts to throw this one out" Dribble “He dribbles the ball forward” "Great skill from this player" "He's unstoppable with the ball!" "Great dribbling" “He’s so skilful on the ball” “Great technique” “This player is taking on the opposition” "Oh look at that showboating!" "Great footwork there" Shot "Shoots" "He shoots!" "Here's the shot!" “Has a crack!” “Gets the shot in” “Pulls the trigger!” “Oh and he has a go!” "He goes for goal!" Outside the box: “Has a crack from distance!” “Optimistic effort” “Long shot!” “He tries something special!” "Fancies his chances from here!" "Tries his luck from distance!" Volley: "On the volley!" "Volleyed goalwards!" Header: "Off his head" Save Held: “That’s a safe piece of goalkeeping” “Well taken by the goalkeeper!” "Oh that’s confident goalkeeping there" "Easy, for the goalkeeper there" "Good catch by the goalkeeper" "That'll be the goalkeeper's ball" "Confident goalkeeping there!" "Easy for the goalkeeper there" "That'll be the goalkeeper's ball then Parried: "Good save" "Good block there!" "He got a good hand behind that" "And it's saved by the keeper" "The keeper's blocked that one!" Tipped: "Oh good save" "Oh, great save" "And he's forced the goalkeeper, into an excellent save!" "Well he's certainly made the goalkeeper work, he's unlucky not to score!" Miss Post/crossbar: “Back off the bar!” "Off the post!" “Oh it’s hit the post!” "Goodness me that was close!" "He really should be hitting the target" "And the keeper, really glad that wasn't on target. Not sure if he'd have got to that!" Just off target: "Oh that's just off target" “Good effort there!” “He’s almost celebrating so unlucky!” “So close!” "Close, but not close enough" "Oh, so close there!" "So close to a goal there!" "And this was a great chance they're unlucky not to score!" "I'm not sure the goalkeeper would have had that!" "Ooh that was a real chance" Far off target: "And that's well off target" "Just needed a bit more composure to get that shot on target" "He'll be disappointed with that effort" “Oh that’s well over!” "He’s got under that a bit too much I think" “That’s high, and won’t trouble the keeper" "And that's well wide" "He's got under that a little too much I think" Replay "Let's see that one again" "Let's take another look at that wonderful save" Tackle "And this really takes the pressure off the defence" "Oh determined challenge there" "Well timed then, good defending" "Oh and he did really well there" "What a well timed tackle" "Oh this could be costly" "Quality defending there!" Foul "That will be a free kick then." Yellow card: Red card: Free kick "Need to be making the goalkeeper work from here." "We all know what this player can do, from this kind of set piece" Scoring chance "He's found an opening!" "What a chance!" "And he's one on one with the keeper!" "Just the keeper to beat!" "Just the goalkeeper to beat now!" "He must score!" "Is this a goal?" "Is this the moment?" "What an opportunity!" "Surely now!" Penalty Penalty goal: " Penalty save: " Penalty miss: " Offside Just onside: "The assistant's kept his flag down he's onside!" "Defenders are looking to the assistant, but the flag stays down!" "And he's stayed onside!" "Oh he's onside here!" Close offside: Clear offside: Substitution "Let's see what difference the change makes." "Time for a fresh pair of legs here then." Other "That's well out by the defender" "Good clearance he really got behind that!" "Well surely all they can do now is grab a consolation goal, there's not much time left and it seems all over."